


Curious Teratophile

by Dark_Crystal_Demon



Category: Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Marking, Mating, Multi, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon
Summary: Anthology of short works inspired by curious cats, tumblr asks, kofi donations, and private messages.Some shorts are consensual. Others are not. The tags above could be any of the chapters. Heed the warnings at the beginning of each tale/chapter to know which apply in any given story. Some monsters are rougher than others.Oh, and think of this more as casual thoughts or day dreams rather than refined pieces. The smut is more raw. The plots are easily frayed. But there’s fun to be had if you find the topic pleasing.





	1. Sphinxes x Reader (female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon: "how about being bred by a group of manticores/sphinxes?"
> 
> _Sphinxes! (Would it be a pride of sphinxes since they're mostly lion?) Hmm... where would one encounter a group? A temple...? Perhaps they're more than guardians. They're the priests themselves. And they're looking to create a new line..._
> 
>  **Warning Tags** : non-consensual, breeding, clawing, marking, size difference, orgy, multiple partners

You got lost. A vacation with an exotic location, in a country that doesn't speak English, with a tour guide who moves too fast and doesn't allow you a moment to admire the ruins around you. So you stopped listening. Followed an overgrown path. Walked longer than you should... 

...much too long. But everytime you think to turn around, another amazing view, statue or plant is around the corner. They're bringing you further up the mountain. A cool breeze a your back, warm sunlight through the trees. Then a low cloud mists over the path, and you're lost.

You see stone arches. Each brick is carved with constellations. You walk under the open entrance into a grand courtyard of telescopes, globes, and... beasts. Lions with human heads of gigantic size to accommodate their mass. Long manes of hair that part just above their wings. 

You scream at the unnatural sight and run backwards into a third one behind you. Soft fur buffers hard muscle beneath. You fall trying to escape any movement. No attack happens, but you manage to hurt yourself anyway: skinning your arm on the cobblestone path. All three sniff the air in hunger. 

They circle you, now too afraid to move. Their monstrous mouths are more lion than human. One has already started to drool. 

"A gift from the gods," one purrs.

"It seems they are listening," the drooling one adds.

The third is more stoic. "But why is there only one?" 

"Hey, I came with a whole tour group. I could just go get them. Way more people to eat," you say, not meaning a word of it, but the position your in right now is certain death. You'd take your chances in a group if they take your bait. 

To your surprise two of them laugh. 

"Why are you laughing?" You stand up on shaky legs as the jovial beasts flick their tails into question marks. 

The stoic one looks you in the eye. His pupil is the size of your fist. "When does one plus one equal three?"

"What?"

None of them answer. They continue to stalk around you. There's a tension, a power struggle through glances and impatient paws over who will get to taste you first. 

And you're suppose to answer a riddle?!?

You were never good at riddles. One plus one always equals two, always. Doesn't it? If you answer right will you be spared? Or will it at least buy you more time. 

"Can I get a hint?" You ask, not really expecting an answer, but the drooling one does. 

"What leaks without faucet and can dry up in a rainstorm?"

"More riddles?" You pause, frustrated with their pacing and vague responses. "Why are you playing with me?" 

"What season lies in the middle of spring, blossoms in summer, and bears fruit before the frosts of winter?" The last replies. His blue gray fur stands apart from the others. But his eyes... the way those sapphire orbs scan over your body... a look that is all too familiar, yet exceedingly unexpected: lust. 

All three of them look ready to pounce.

The riddles come together with horrifying clarity as you look below each's legs to find a firmly erect member beneath...

 _Season_ _in_ _spring_ \- "Mating season," you gasp and the blue beast smiles proudly. 

 _Leaks_ _with_ _no_ _faucet_ \- "...and a vagina?" the drooler nods excited.

"One plus one..." oh no... 

"Well, in this case three plus one," The stoic one smirks. "We all must inseminate you or one might become too territorial."

"No!" You yell, crossing your arms over your chest and squeezing your legs together. 

The drooler laughs, "Would you rather we eat you?" 

"You've been chosen to bear magical children who will become the caretakers of this temple."

"You will live out your days pampered and highly regarded as a mother of mages."

“Now take off your clothes."

They’re blocking the gate and all directions but one... you run towards the temple.

You only make it to the stairs when one trips you. Claws shred your clothes and leave shallow cuts along your skin. "No!"

"Human Will has no power here."

"You answer to the gods now."

"May their will be done."

One mounts your back, drool drips on your skin. You try to crawl away, but he pushes his weight down on your shoulders. You yell against the unforgiving stairs.

The blue beast snarls and then the other. An angry argument proceeds in growls you can't understand. But the drooler steps off you to defend against an attack from the blue one. The stoic leader eyes you but doesn't stop you as you run up the temple steps. 

When you get to the top, you nearly trip into a giant pool. Its water is so clear, it reflects the sky above.  

"Cleanse yourself," the leader orders behind you. The two below are still fighting. Their hisses and thuds of impact can be heard even up here. 

"Please let me go."

"And risk the possible end of my line? Would you have this temple fall under the care of pixies or fawns?" 

You don't know how to answer that question. Your head hurts from the cognitive disconnect of these two realities. 

"I will be gentle. The water will help." 

Your eyes dart around for exits, but the inner temple is yards away at the end of the pool. You fiddle with the shreds of tattered clothing. You wince as your fingers trace one of the claw marks across your side. 

"Or would you rather start with Mintaka?" The drooler? You shake your head sullenly. 

You wince, taking off the rest of your clothes. The scratches across your skin stretch and some bleed. You can feel bruises forming on your chest, abs, and thighs from the stairs. 

"What's your name?" You ask, shaking at the thought of this beast and what he is about to do. 

“Alnitak," he answers, squaring his shoulders as your gaze covers over every massive paw and golden limb. "The water will help."

You don't move and he sighs, "Or I can chase you again."

And end up back on the stairs or worse? 

“All-nit-ach" you repeat his name as you step into the pool. At this end, the water is as high as your chest. It soothes your scraps like aloe. The ache in your bruised body diminishes as well. "Wow."

“Sacred water," Alnitak replies, stepping into the pool himself. His fur clings to his body, leaning his form to the muscles beneath, but he's still a large beast. You clutch the side of the pool, as he approaches. 

“Under the gods of the sky, I swear to protect you, mother of my heirs," he vows, propping his front paws on the pool's edge at either side of you. His massive face now soft with compassion. His mane tickles your cheek as he kisses your forehead. But his gentleness doesn't hide the stiff member jabbing your stomach. "Now turn around."

The water ripples with your shaking. His heavy chest breathes deeply as his cock traces the skin of your body turning around obediently. You're crying in high emotions of fear and anticipation.

“The water will help," he reassures you, again. Time slows as he adjusts himself, lowering his cock down your back. His wet, furry chest leans against your back as he angles himself between your legs. You have to spread your legs wider to accommodate his girth now a heated pressure against your lips. You close your eyes and tense up in fear. He wiggles himself into your tight folds. 

“Ah," you gasp as he juts his hips to help his tip enter. 

“Perfect," his entire body purrs around you. And time stops. You feel his heart beat against your back. His wet mane covers your shoulders like seaweed, clinging to your skin. His cock throbs as your body stretches to accommodate him. Every nerve within you is awakening to what is about to happen. 

“I'm next!" The drooler, Mintaka, announces as he leaps onto the platform. His fur is covered in scars, but they soon disappear as he jumps into the pool. The waves from his splash send more shivers up your body as Alnitak tenses around you. He hugs you closer and causes his penis to push deeper within you, rubbing your sensitive spot. 

You moan, biting your lip to stifle it, embarrassed at getting any pleasure from an animal... monster... was there a difference? You want to think so as he pulls out and then slides back in, hitting the spot again. You moan again, still trying to muffle it.

Alnitak answers with a possessive growl. 

“Are you done yet?" Mintaka interrupts, and Alnitak snarls, his cock stiffening, burying itself deeper within you. You cry out, shuddering as he hits your inner wall. Mintaka stalks away noisily in the water. 

You hear the third enter the pool, but your eyes are shut in pleasure as Alnitak starts a rhythm within you. Each thrust allows him within you more as you open your legs wider. His large ball sack smacks against the bottom of your thighs and adds an up current that swirls around your clit. You gasp for breath as his pace quickens. He roars and snarls in unintelligible phrases that resonate with a primal part within you. You let go, cumming against his cock as he sheaths himself completely. 

He lifts you out of the pool and spills his seed in a gush of sperm that warms your womb, canal, and drips down your thighs.

“My turn!" Mintaka jumps out of the pool and you stiffen in fright. 

“Lean on me," Alnitak whispers, collapsing in front of you so you can bend over. Laying your head on his back, you listen to his steady breathing as Mintaka hovers above you. 

His claws dig into your hips when he mounts you. Pressing into the wet fur of Alnitak's hind, you cry out in pain as Mintaka thrusts into you with a jarring force only eased by Altinak's sperm lubricating the way. You cling to your first mate, bury your face in his body, and pray for  a quick end. 

He tears you apart. Imprinting his raging cock like a knife carving in wood. Mercifully, he's done fast. His cum mixes with Altinak's within you. You cry, hiding your face. Altinak's wings caress your back in comfort. 

But then the last is rolling you over, away from Altinak. His blue fur blurs your vision. 

“Alnilam," Your guardian hisses, but the other beast only shrugs as Mintaka jumps back in the pool. 

“If you want to cling to something, cling to me," the monster says, his hulking body eclipses you, and drips water onto your chest. Then he locks eyes with yours as he dips his hips down, grinding against you. "I will not have you thinking of another while I mate with you."

Your face heats up at the intimacy. You're aware of Altinak's steady gaze, but don't look away from Alnilam. 

“You've accepted your fate," he states as you open your legs to him. 

“I've accepted this moment," you answer honestly. 

“Good," he says, but you cut him off with a shocked gasp at his size. He's much bigger than the other two. "You're ready."

He pushes himself inside, forcing you to lift your hips as he bends down and steals a kiss. You bite his lip as he stretches you to a size you didn't know your body could obtain. His cock becomes a tight seal. Instead of thrusting, he twists his hips and vibrates with an intense array of micro movements that send you reeling with sensations of pleasure and fullness. 

“Accept my seed as the first heir," he whispers with controlled breaths as you cum against him and then cum again. His technique chains your orgasms together until you can't stop yourself from grinding for more. 

When he finally cums, there's nowhere for it to go except in your womb. His massive cock blocks it from going elsewhere. Your stomach rises as your womb fills with his seed and remnants of the others. 

You collapse beneath him. His cock is still sealed within you. Part of you wonders if he'll even be able to slide out. 

“You'll make a good bride," Alnilam sighs, content. He playfully wiggles within you. "I can see why the gods choose you."

“I'm not staying," you state, too exhausted to be anything but honest. 

Alnilam rolls on his side, taking you with him. Alnitak spoons your back in a fuzzy wet nest that smells of sex. Mintaka stands guard at the stairs of the temple. 

“We don't mind chasing you."

“Our women aren't the only hunters."

“We'll always find you."

Alnitak and Alnilam lick you. Their large, rough tongues can clear an entire breast or shoulder blade in one flick. They clean you and each other. Trapped between them, with Alnilam's cock still inside you, causes another wave of pleasure. 

“Perfect girl."

“Gift of the gods."

“Made for us."

Maybe they are right, but you aren't willing to give up on your freedom just yet. You just need a little rest in this nest of warmth and fur. 

‘Mother of mages’ did have an interesting ring to it though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want a bit more: I got a bit of an inspirational moment within the comments. Good prompt in there ^_^ I used the entire character limit in that comment response lol
> 
> If you’d like to check out my naughty NSFW social media accounts:
> 
> My Twitter is my most active, but the character limit still has me using Tumblr quite a bit. And I’m posting my favorites on Pillowfort.


	2. Kraken Kin x Reader (female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kofi Prompt: “I dream of falling into the bed of a being with tentacles, a gentle, loving monster who is fairly large.”
> 
>  **Warning Tags** : Breeding, tentacles, consensual sex

Water fills your lungs as you sink into an underwater grotto. You gasp for air, but find the need to breathe no longer concerns you.

Are you dead?

This place is surreal. Moonlight shines from the entrance above and glistens on the cave walls, full of runes and other carvings, eroded and covered by algae, that glows a deep magenta hue, now dancing along your skin.

You land on a bed of sea sponge that's soft and alive. It tickles you. Small fish peak out from within its folds, and you suddenly feel very vulnerable in only your underwear and night shirt...

Night shirt. That's right, you had fallen asleep, but-

"That was quite an entrance," a deep voice startles you with a chuckle. You look past the bed to a stone altar on a raised dais. A creature sits atop it. His scales are like obsidian. They’re so black that he blends in with the shadows, but they’re also reflective. Capturing the glow from the algae on the walls, his scales swirl with exotic patterns that dance along his muscles.

The upper half of his body almost looks human. And though he’s scaled, gilled, and with eyes that shine like red pearls, there’s something charming about him.

But then he smiles. Rows of shark teeth glisten in the dark as he swims towards you. His entire lower body is composed of tentacles, like an octopus but twice as plentiful and thicker than your torso. They’re as long as your entire body.

He could crush you, suffocate you, or pull you to pieces.

You scream in a flurry of bubbles and kick off the sponge. You swim for your life. Grabbing at the walls for more speed, you cut your palms and knees on exposed rock, but you make it to the surface... only to find yourself on a small island of rock. You're surrounded by the calm waves of the sea, but they do nothing to stop the racing pulse of your beating heart.

"It's a beautiful night," the creature startles you as he pokes his head above the water near your feet. You jump away to the edge of the rocky mound and nearly slip on the algae that covers most of the surface. "You're quite fast for someone without fins."

He props himself up on arms and lounges in the water against the rim of the grotto's entrance. Silence floats between you. The waves splash onto the rocks. You stare at him. He stares back, but his eyes start tracing the lines of your clothing, tightly soaked around you. Is he gauging your strength? Compared to him you probably don't stand much of a chance. You wonder how fast he is on land. Bracing yourself for any movement, you try to process the situation.

There’s a faint outline of a dark mass of land behind him. It's not too far out in the sea. Maybe you can make it... if you can get past him.

He looks up at the sky. Is this your chance? Before you can act, he says, "The stars are beautiful, but the moon is cold. It's warmer in the water."

Is he concerned for you? The wind picks up with his words and chills your exposed legs. You can feel the cuts on your knees and wonder how much you're bleeding from your failed escape. You're dripping and fighting the urge to shiver. You don't want to show too much weakness, but you're losing the battle as goosebumps raise on your skin. You close your fists and investigate how deeply you'd also cut into your palms.

Is this really a dream? Why is it so detailed? How are you going to get out of this situation? You need more information. "What's your name?"

"Alemu, my beautiful one," he gestures for you to come closer. You hesitate in confusion. What did he just call you? You start to reevaluate what's going on. His glistening body... that come hither look... does he realize you think he's gorgeous - and terrifying... you can't forget that... he has shark teeth... could this be a trap?

You decide to pretend you're playing along. You tell him your name. He repeats it with the lilt of an accent you can't place.

"Err- what are you?" You take a hesitant step forward. The algae squishes around your toes and it feels too gushy for your liking. You quickly move to a bare spot on the rock, but loose your balance as waves splash the surface. You brace yourself for the fall, but end up hovering over the rock instead. One of Alemu's tentacles is now suctioned around your waist. It feels... strange. Most of the tentacle is soft and gel-like, but the suction cups are quite firm. Where your shirt has ridden up, you can feel its tiny ridges, like feelers, against your skin.

"I think you've hurt yourself enough this evening," he jokes and then answers your question while pulling you in towards him. "I'm Kraken Kin."

He puts you back into the water. It’s warmth is soothing. His tentacle releases you with little wet popping sounds. Red circles appear where he was, but they don't hurt. Though, they are a little itchy from the sudden release of pressure. You trace the edge of one of the circles and then realize he's just watching you. Pulling down your shirt, you then try to imitate his casual lean on the rock. It is almost like you're both sitting in a hot tub; though the water is not nearly that warm. It is still better than the cool air above.

He looks back up at the sky and, unsure what else you can do at this point, you allow yourself to do the same.

It's breathtaking.

You never realized there were so many stars in the sky.

"There was a time when my kind would join yours on ships." He hums like he is remembering those times personally, but you can't image that time ever actually existed. "Humans would tell us stories by the stars they navigate with, and we would share our tales of the beasts that lie beneath the waves."

"I... don't know any stories about the stars. I can't even find Orion's Belt in all this."

"It's right there," he points, but you still can't make the constellation out. He joins your side. Wrapping one arm around your shoulder, he presses his scaled cheek against yours and guides your head to the correct spot. He points with his finger and you follow the angle until you see it. He trails your eyes over the other stars around the belt. "See how his sword hangs in his scabbard and he raises his shield against the charging Taurus."

His voice is soothing as he continues to share tales of the sky. His chest rises and falls like waves against your back. His strong arms still press against yours... you'd be lying if you say you aren't enjoying yourself. Now that your initial fear has passed, and it's clear he's not going to eat you.

His tentacles begin to drift around your legs, and you realize not all of them are covered in suckers. Some are quiet smooth... and tickling your feet.

"Hey!" you try to jump out of his entangling limbs, but only succeed in turning around in his arms. You blush at how close your faces are.

"Sorry, they're just so fascinating," he apologizes, but doesn't stop his investigation as his tentacles move up your legs. You bite your lower lip to stop from making any embarrassing noises as he caresses your inner thighs. You only stop him when his tips are on the fabric of your panties.

"What are you doing?" you ask, as he pulls you closer. His confident smile tells you he knows exactly what he's doing.

"Why are you here?" He asks with a far more husky tone than before. His hands tangle in your hair from curiosity and enjoyment.

"I... I think I'm dreaming," you answer, a bit breathless as another tentacle wraps around your waist. This time he doesn't wait for gravity to raise up your shirt; he just slides underneath it.

"Are you now?" He smiles as you allow him to continue. "Do you usually dream of monsters?"

"Not," you contain a moan as a tentacle explores your hard nipples. "Not this vividly."

He leans in and whispers, "What if I told you this isn't just a dream?"

You don't know what to say. It's getting harder to think as more of him wraps around you.

"Let me show you where we are," he plunges you both down into the water and starts pointing to pictures carved into the stone. "This is a sacred place. Millennia ago, the sea had not yet reclaimed it. Your people used to walk from the mainland to this cove and bring a virgin to the altar."

You're not a virgin.

"It's okay. That part was never important to my kind."

You didn't say that part out loud.

He laughs... or rather, he's smiling, but you hear laughter and you continue to hear his voice, "My kind prefer to speak telepathically. There's much less interference."

So have all your thoughts...?!

"It's the most honest form of communication," he emphasizes his words with a kiss on you cheek. Then his lips hover over your mouth. "Or would you prefer to continue pretending you don't desire me?"

This seems a bit unfair. He knows everything you're feeling but...

Your eyes widen as tentacles pull apart your clothes. One tentatively rubs your clit while another plays at the entrance between your thighs. "I summoned you, a woman who can open her heart to a monster."

... and open her legs... you aren't putting up a decent fight...

"The magic of this cave keeps you safe from harm."

That's why you can still breathe...

"It heals you."

Your hands and knees do feel better already...

"It increases your fertility."

Hold up.

You're trying to reason while pleasure overtakes you.

"Do you want me to stop?"

By the gods, no. But...

"You've been chosen by the Moon Herself to be my mate. She's found me worthy as a lover to one of Her beloved children."

His tentacles pulse around you. "Let me spend the rest of your life span proving my worth."

His hands cup your face. "Under Her Light, I dedicate myself to you. By Her Magic, I ask you to be my mate. And with this union, continue the line of my kin. They will call you Mother and the sea will bow to the children you bear."

Is this real? You think of every moment in your life up to this point and find yourself looking up to the night sky above. The moon is full and... happy. You can see her smiling down on you both. You've never seen a woman so beautiful and so... sincere. She's asking you to trust her.

You look from her to the eyes of your would be lover. The moon reflects in his crimson view. His body encircles you like a hug, paused and waiting for your answer.

A leap of faith. A new life. A new beginning.

"Yes," you say it clearly in your mind as you shed your old life within the warm embrace of a fantasy come to life.

He claims your lips in joy and spreads your legs. His tongue dances with yours as a much longer appendage travels from where it hung at your knee to your open entrance. It’s slick head slides inside with ease. Though it’s girth is growing.

By the Moon, you lose yourself in the stimulation of all his limbs on your breasts... stomach... hips... thighs... clit...

Oh how he moves! You cling to the scales on his back as he tenses in pleasure inside you.

"You're so perfect," he says with his entire body. He pulls out and then pushes himself a little further. You feel his tip against your cervix, but there's only pleasure as he delves deeper.

He breaks your kiss to look up at the moon in praise as he thrusts harder. His tentacle swells with sperm and stretches you as it expands.

You moan in bubbles that rise to the surface you've abandoned as you cum. He breaches your womb in your ecstasy. And you find yourself yearning for his release inside you. 

... but he doesn’t. Wrapped in his undulating limbs, he coaxes your body to orgasm again.

And again.

Each time he breaches a little further within you, and you wonder how far he can keep going. How much more of him can fit within you?

He’s girth has become so immense that you’re sure there is no more space. And then...

...with your next orgasm, his entire body squeezes around you.

"By the Moon!" He moans in a gushing release that lasts for minutes, expanding your womb until there’s no doubt every inch of you is full with his sperm. No egg would go unfertilized in such an environment.

His tentacles caress your bump. Pleased, he kisses you in tenderness. You kiss him back, but are still in awe at what you’ve just created together. 

Exhausted, you both drift to the sea sponge bed and fall asleep entangled, his length still resting within you. Turning your eggs in his sperm.

Then you wake, soaked, in your own bed. In disbelief you stare are the familiar walls of your room.

It was just a dream...? You rub the small bump just below your stomach and walk to your window. Looking up at the moon, you make plans to visit the sea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you want to join in on the social media moments that inspire stories like these: 
> 
> My Twitter is my most active, but the character limit still has me using Tumblr quite a bit. And I’m posting my favorites on Pillowfort.


	3. Silver Wyvern x Reader (female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious Cat Prompt by Anon on Twitter: imagine being pinned under a wyvern, his thick, cool scales pressed against your burning body as you lower yourself... he purrs, a rumble against you. silver wings form a glittering curtain he promises will be covered by the end.
> 
> _Mmm, this wyvern is much more gentle and communicative than those that I'm used to. They're usually such aggressive beasts, full of pestilence and violence. I think the reader's ability to connect to a wyvern is extremely interesting..._
> 
> **Warnings** : breeding, consensual sex

 

Wyverns are usually fierce beasts. They're misunderstood to be a less intelligent species of their draconian cousins. This is due to their smaller scale, bat like wings, violent disposition and a serpent's head. But they are not dumb beasts. They are just less forgiving of those who threaten their realm.

You are told to stay away from wyvern territory. The dragons won't protect you there. Your own kind are much too weak to cross the border without a full battalion. It's said, "They'll tear you apart and eat you alive. Or worse, sting you with their tail and let disease kill you slowly."

But when you see the grace of a silver wyvern flying high in the sky, you forget all the warnings and follow him. Scales like diamonds against the sun, he's mesmerizing. You're tired of looking at him only from afar.

And he notices you this time. It's not common to see a small human form trekking over the border below. He should kill you on sight, but he's impressed by your boldness and your ability to cross terrain so quickly.

And it puzzles him: why do you have a death wish? He circles the sky, allowing you to keep up when you cross river or rock. You're armed with bow and knife. Do you mean to kill him? How quaint and impossible. He waits for the opportune moment, and then dives to attack. But you're ready and drop to your knees.

"I come in peace, Great Prince," you yell in draconic. It halts him, now curious that you know his title - or recognize his family's reign at all. Most dragon kin and their human pets treat his breed as feral beasts.

"What does peace mean from the lips of a human?" He hisses.

And you are just a human. Not princess or mage or even warrior. Just a village girl who lives on the border. You should hate him. Your people suffer the most from his kind. But you make no movement towards your hunting gear. And maybe that's why he listens.

You offer to be a voice, an ambassador between your species and the dragon kingdom beyond. It's disgustingly naive. You're wasting his time. He chases you into a hole and leaves you to die.

... "Your kind deserve more than you have." You yell up, sincere.

How can you...? No one thinks about his kind like that. Not on your side. Dragons rule with absolute control over knowledge, but you... you've been sneaking into his territory more times than he's thought possible. You wanted to learn about his species for yourself.

Just a peasant...

Easily overlooked...

And now he can't get your gentle face out of his mind. Nor forget about the way you pronounce his language with that fleshy tongue of yours. How can you look at him with eyes so full of sincerity and hope? What have you seen that counters the history of battles against your kind? How can you smile up at him from your hole, like you know he'll come back...?

Because he does come back. A human with your insight is unheard of. He can't leave a rare creature to rot. It's not in his nature. Like the treasure and other shiny objects he collects in his den, his instinct demands he collect you too.

And so he glides over the entrance of your confinement, and your story together begins.

It's a strange tale of beast and human. A relationship that grows against adversity. Full of hardship and arguments, new experiences and laughter. You become precious, invaluable, infuriating with your persistent optimistic belief in a peace only found in storybooks.

But...

That peace is so appealing.

How you accepted so completely the love that'd grown between you, he wouldn't understand. But he knew, when spring arrived, there was none of his kind he wanted to nest with. There was just you.

He threatens his future reign when he crawls over your naked body. His silver wings shroud the sacred act of a mating ritual long forgotten by his kind. To breed with a species so fragile, he is afraid he'll break you, but is encouraged by that smile he fell in love with.

You tamed him with that smile...

He puts aside his pride - something you taught him to do - and he follows your lead. Your skin heats his scales under the cool night sky crowded by mating wyverns. Grunts and growls echo in the caves throughout the valley. It's a natural orchestra of creation, and for the first time, he's sharing it with someone precious.

"I will always protect you," he promises.

"I know." You spread your legs and raise your hips to meet his growing member emerging from the opening below his abdomen. He worries about your soft, wet entrance, but you're insistent. Rubbing your slick lips back and forth along his rough, hard member. You tease him with little circles around his tip. Never has a female felt... soo good.

He purrs under your petting, grinding, and delicious moans - so different from his species.  
He gives in, squeezing himself into your tight folds.

You orgasm from just his entrance. His size stretches you beyond return, but he fits. You're so intensely tight around him. His little mate. You're completely undone, grasping at his scales in ecstasy as he inches deeper. Your walls squeeze around him in convulsing pleasure. It's incredible.

You're incredible.

It's taking all his will power not to cum right now. But he must go deeper if he's going to impregnate you.

He has to impregnate you.

It will make you a valid addition to the court. And after tonight, he knows he can never let you leave. So he takes control of the rhythm, and you moan until you've lost all breath. Shaking in climatic joy, your muscles tighten around him once again in orgasm. It's addicting.

He growls loudly, joining the echoes of his kin, while you yield more of yourself, opening your womb to him.

But, he wonders what eggs could you carry that would fertilize with his seed? Still, he has to try...

Then a glow of magic illuminates the cave and your face, beneath him. Startled, he halts mid thrust. Tiny lights giggle around you both. They're fae. But why are the here?

They've come to allow this union.

You can't see them, and you're beginning to worry at his elongated pause. His eyes looking in every direction but you until...

Until they tell him it's your desire that's called them here. Your wish to bear his clutch. They will grant it, for you have always paid respects to the Old Ones...

And they're moved by the hope for peace. Your unusual union is more public than he knew, but he never minded an audience. The fae light your womb as he resumes his rhythm. You pull him closer. Your face buried in his scales and rambling praise in a mix of draconic and your common tongue. You sent out small gasps that invoked more of the Old Ones you don't realize are present with their kin, blessing you.

He cums under the grace of their magic. The beauty of what you've done lies warm inside you. And he vows from that moment that their gift will never be forgotten. He will fight any challenge to keep you from harm. He will be king, and this child will be his heir.

"My prince," you sigh in the afterglow as he curls protectively around your glistening, naked body.

"My love, you look like a queen," he nips at your ear, hoping your smile is genetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you want to join in on the social media moments that inspire stories like these: 
> 
> My Twitter is my most active, but the character limit still has me using Tumblr quite a bit. And I’m posting my favorites on Pillowfort.


	4. Skeleton Pirate x Reader (female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a dream of a shipwreck. 
> 
> Warning: non-consensual, rape, breeding, possessive behavior, rough sex, bondage

Your head hurts. Why? You'd been... fighting?

And lost. Your hands and feet are chained to a wall of a ship. You’re inside a ship. A pirate ship. Your memory is starting to come back, but it’s still hazy. Your arms hurt from being raised above your head for so long. You pull on your restraints only to bruise your ankles and wrists more. You start to yell out and then stop when you hear whispers.

You look around, but it's too dark in your cell. The tiny voices are coming from the walls themselves. A dozen little eyes watch you, but you can't actually see them. It’s more of a sense. A feeling. And not a good one. The hairs on your skin are raising in warning. But you’re trapped. Chained. Vulnerable.

You close your eyes, and hold your breath. Something within you warns that your next breath will be your last...

Your chest burns as you refuse it air. The Whispers are getting louder. Coming closer. 

And then the door to the prison bangs open. Light shines against your eyelids and you gasp for breath, safe... sort of. You open your eyes to the silhouette of your captor. He's not a man. He's a monster, but not like the Whispers. He's a skeleton, a pirate, the Captain. And he’s furious.

"Because of your little stunt last night, we're wrecked here," his voice booms. You can hear his bones rattle underneath his clothes. He walks within the beam of light made by the doorway.

His skull is inches from your face. He's waiting for your reply, but you can't remember where you are on the map or what exactly happened earlier. Your head really hurts. 

He sneers at your silence. "Nothing to say for yourself, eh? That's fine. The more unapologetic you are, the easier this will be for me."

His hands go to your pants. He unties and unbuttons them. You try to shake him off, but he's stronger than you, especially without full use of your limbs. 

Your pants fall with a tug. You finally find your voice, "What are you doing?"

"Saving you," he growls. His eye lights dash from side to side at the darkness around you. Then a new light appears, glowing from a bulge inside his own pants. “Only one who’s going to punish you is me.”

You pull at your chains that clank in dull thuds against the wooden walls. He unbuttons enough of his pants to release his cock in the air between you. It’s made of dark green magic, the color of swamp water. “If this is what you call saving, I don’t want it!”

“Don’t remember asking,” he spits into the darkness. The Whispers have stopped, but they’re still present. He takes a step, closing the gap between your bodies. You start to scream but his bony hand covers yours. "Now you listen here."

You try to bite him, but the bone nearly chips your teeth. You pull against your restraints again. Their rusty groan isn’t giving way to freedom. 

"Listen!" He yells, stopping your movements by pressing his whole body against yours, pinning you against the wall. 

For a moment, all is silent except your ragged breaths against his hand. You can feel every bone in his body pressing against yours. His cock is burning with magic. Erect and squished between your bodies, his tip slips within a tear in your shirt and invades the dip in your belly button. Every breath you take becomes an involuntary caress, but if he's feeling anything, he doesn't show it. 

His eye sockets are locked onto yours as his face fills your vision. All you can see are those tiny eye lights of his flickering inside the dead void of his skull.

He whispers, “This island is full of beings you can't even imagine. Monsters are relatively safe in these parts but humans," he pauses, his eyes looking over back and forth in the dark. The Whispers wait on the edge of the lighted area made by the open door. "You're easy prey for them. No matter where you are. It's going to take us days to repair this ship. I can't watch you every second."

"So you're going to rape me?" You shriek against his hand, still muffling your mouth. He understands well enough. 

"I'm going to claim you," he thrusts his hips forward as he says it. His tone pretends it’s an obligation, but there’s a curl in his boney mouth that belies a smug enjoyment. “You have no one to blame but yourself.”

You try to stall him even though no escape route is presenting itself. Every now and then, one of his crew walks by, but they keep their faces forward, not wanting to interrupt. You bite at his hand again. The taste of his dirty, fractured bone is disgusting. “Can't you just, use a collar or something?"

He chuckles darkly, releasing your mouth and using his hand to angle his cock between your legs. “I'll keep a magical collar handy for the next time you decide wreck us on a fey island. But I don't have one on hand so-"

"I'll take my chances with the fey!” You yell, and the Whispers return. 

"Oh?" The lights in his eyes dim as the shadows begin to dance around you. "Did you enjoy their company before I opened the door?"

You bite your lip from responding any more rashly. 

“I could let them tear you apart,” he sneers. His cock remains firmly positioned beneath you. “But you’re more valuable to me alive.”

He thrusts himself inside you with a force that bangs your head against the wall. His girth carves into you, and you cry out. This time, he doesn’t bother muting you. Instead, he wiggles himself deeper. “Mm, tighter than I thought you’d be.”

You’d slap him if you could, but at this point your wrists and ankles are bleeding around the cuffs. You yell, “I’m going to kill you when I get out of here.” 

“Mmm, so soft,” he gropes your chest and ignores your threat. The Whispers rumble in impatience, but they can’t breach the light. In the doorway, you can see the shadows of some crew members hanging by in curiosity or mirth as their Captain gets more vocal. Enjoying his task, he pulls all the way out and then back in. The magic lubricates his thrusts with a sickening loud squelching noise. 

You try to force him out with violent shakes of your hips, but it doesn't stop his steady rhythm. His boney fingers dig bruisingly into your hips. You cry for help, but no one comes. He wraps an arm around your waist and lifts you up, angling himself deeper and... causing you to gasp as he’s now rubbing the g-spot inside you. 

He grunts with a satisfied smirk, “I forgot how good humans feel."

You gasp, refusing to show any pleasure from his movements. His moldy breath clouds your nose and his filthy clothes cover you in grime. Emotions overwhelm you and you cry. Tears fall onto his bones. He shakes his head, and thrusts harder. “ _You_ boarded my ship."

He presses you harder against the wall. The top knot holding his pants in place begins to rub your clit. You shudder at the sensation. “ _You_ wrecked my boat."

He pulls your body, already full with his erection, and forces your hips to circle  until your clit is fully stimulated by his knot. You close your eyes at the sensation and open them to his smirking skull. "So this is more than generous."

He emphasizes his words with another swirl of your hips. He's... pleasuring you on purpose? 

He keeps himself firmly inside you as you start to shudder at the stimulation. "This spell works better if you cum too."

You fight it, but your body betrays you as your legs begin to shake. He thrusts back inside, hard and deep enough to force his knot against your clit again as he reclaims every inch inside you.

You cry out in both pain and pleasure. Shocked and ashamed.

“Perfect," he praises, your shuddering body rendering him also to single word phrases.

”No...” you shake your head in disbelief. 

"Cum," he commands with another thrust. You dont obey, trying to think of other things...

 

“Cum."

 

You think of the Whispers... 

 

“Cum."

 

The pain in your wrists...

 

"Cum."

 

He's becoming more insistent.

 

"Cum."

 

Is he getting bigger?

 

"Cum."

 

Every time he hits your clit...

 

"Cum."

 

How can this feel so good?

 

"Cum."

 

You're losing it...

 

"That's right."

 

He notices...

 

"Just give yourself over to it."

 

You shouldn't.... how much deeper can he possibly go? How much longer can he keep this up? He's a skeleton. Do they get tired?

“Cum," he's only a whisper in your ear now. When had you closed your eyes? Why are his movements so infuriatingly, accurately pleasurable?

How much of his crew is now listening? Waiting to hear you submit? You hope the four you wounded last night are still very much in pain...  

Then the coil inside you snaps. You yell out, cursing his name and gripping the chains above you as you orgasm. He cums as well, thrusting so hard that you see stars. You feel his magic burst inside. The large gush drips down your leg and soaks his pants. 

He slumps against you. Your bodies pulse in the aftermath. His cock dissolves inside you, and he pulls your wet pants back up around you. “They won't touch you now. You belong to me."

He leaves you back in the darkness. The silence is deafening after everything that just happened. You don’t sense the Whispers, but relief is far from your mind as a muddy green glow persists in the dark.

You’re still not alone.

But now the light is coming from your womb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this so long ago on Tumblr. Let me know what you thought of it. Is this a story you wish I’d continue? How about any of the others before this? 
> 
> Keep up with my updates, smutty ramblings, and more on:   
> Twitter: @DarkCrysDemon  
> Tumblr: Dark_Crystal_Demon  
> Pillowfort: Dark Crystal Demon


	5. Unseelie Fey x Reader (female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for. 
> 
> Warnings: Non-con/rape, breeding, knotting.

You're supposed to be on vacation. You got yourself a room in a hotel, but you can't sleep. Floors below your window, people are partying at the pool. The music is booming, and the water is splashing around these midnight delinquents screaming in delight.

You stomp out onto the balcony and take a deep breath. Ready to yell, you choke on your words as you realize that no one is there. There's not even a ripple in the water nor a stray towel on a chair. The atmosphere is serene before you... but you still hear them. You look around and across to other balconies. They're empty. Only a few windows are glowing with late night guests, but none of their windows are open.

"Come on down! The water's fine!" A voice calls up to you.

"What are you standing there for? It's summer." Another laughs.

"Oh, I see. You probably shouldn't have opened that door." Another invisible fey warns.

You weren't expecting magic to thrive in a place like this. You take a step back, but you hear _his_ voice. He's invisible like the rest of his kin, but you sense him, standing on the balcony next to you. His deep hissing voice is unmistakeable and turns your stomach when you hear it, "It's time to end this chase, my love."

You shake your head in disbelief. Running back inside, you close the screen doors and shut the curtains.

Was there no place the fey wouldn't go? You've been running for days. You assumed the city was safe from nature's kin. The stars are blotted out with light pollution. The trees are few and far between in carefully crafted cement sidewalks. The pool is full of chlorine. The bars around this hotel are full of drunks.

You're exhausted and sleep deprived from his relentless pursuit. Even in your dreams you've run from him. Now you're losing grip with reality and revert to a childlike tactic. You hold your ears and hide beneath your covers as you hear his foot falls on the balcony outside.

You squeeze your eyes tight, but no incantation stops the lock from turning or the door from sliding open. The curtains flap with a powerful wind that shouldn't exist.

"You can't be here. You can't be here. You can't," the chant dies in your throat as the mattress dips under his weight. A gentle but firm tug on the blanket pulls it from your face. You clutch it to your chest, a false comfort as you face the darkness. You feel a clawed hand caress your cheek and wipe a tear you didn't even know you were crying.

"Mmm, bride's always cry on their wedding night," he chuckles. His warm breath on your face, his scaly head is right before you, but all you can see is the blank screen of the hotel tv.

You thrust you head forward and yell as your skull impacts his own. He roars in anger, but you take the opportunity to leap off the bed and run. You head for the door and yank it open only to be stopped by the safety bar at the top. You release it, but he's already charging. The walls rattle with his fury, and the ground shakes under his steps as the force of his body slams you into the door. It shuts with a bang that was sure to wake someone.

You try to yell, but his hand covers your mouth. You bite him. Your canines sink past his scales and into softer flesh. He yelps but doesn't remove his hand. Instead, you gag on the taste of his blood oozing like tar into your mouth. You bite him harder. He growls and bangs your head against the unforgiving door. Your vision bursts with light and then a dizzying spin.

"I was going to be gentle the first time, but I tire of your antics," he hisses as his teeth claim your neck and break the skin. It hurts and distracts you from the pounding in your head. You scream, but it's muffled by his punctured claw. He presses you harder against the door and rips the fabric of your night gown with his scales. They cut into your skin as he grips your sides.

Your struggle arouses him. His cock grinds against your ass. His tip digs into the small of your back.

"It's time to take what's mine," he growls, licking the blood from the wound on your neck. The tips of his split tongue flick across your sensitive skin. You grit your teeth and try yet again to jerk out of his grasp, but he's too strong. He pins your hands above your head and the last scarps of clothing from your body fall away.

You cry, but that doesn't phase him. He removes his claw from your mouth and carves a symbol into the skin of your back. You feel his blood dripping like molasses. Thick streams enter your veins through the fresh cuts above your spine. He kisses your neck, "By blood and flesh I bind thee."

You yell, kicking the door, and calling for help until finally you hear a door open in the hallway. Your heart jumps with hope, but as you open your mouth again, his hand, slick with both your blood and his, covers your mouth again. It’s sickening. Underneath his hold, all you can hear is the pulse of your racing heart and his breath echoing in your ear. "No one will interrupt this time. You’re mine."

You hear your would-be rescuer call out, "Is someone there?"

You try to answer, but your mouth is shut tight by him. Your hands are pinned and your legs are trapped under his. You wish he would disappear. You wish the door would give way beneath the two of you. You wish... you wish you could turn back time.

If you could, you would travel back to last week at the camp site. You'd tell yourself to stay in your tent. Instead of letting yourself awake to the moonlight, you'd comfort your ignorant, lonely soul.

You'd warn yourself that you were not really alone. Invisible eyes were watching. They'd follow you under the moonlight as you walk towards the lake. You didn’t notice. Your eyes chased stars through the leaves of trees, and when you reached the lake shore, you smiled at the open sky, blue with the moon's fullness. It was beautiful. It was magical. You were a fool. You came to that spot to find a connection to something beyond yourself, but you should have been more specific...

"I wish I could find someone to love me," you said aloud to the night-bedazzled lake and the cool wind of the evening. "Please, Sister Moon and Mother Earth, send someone to me."

It had been a spontaneous prayer, a wish to share this gorgeous night with a lover by your side.

It had been a mistake. Who were you to invoke the night? Who were you to call on the Mother? Who were you to not believe anyone was listening?

 _But_ _he_ _was listening_. And your words became binding by a magical law of circumstances that you were unaware existed. Ignorant, you danced under the blue hue of the full moon with your wish in your heart. You sang words that came to you and imagined the wind around you was a lover, tugging your clothes around your curves in desire. Absorbed in your midnight fantasy, you didn't notice when you stepped into a circle bordered by shells placed by children and repurposed by the otherworldly. With your eyes closed, you leaped across worlds and the night swirling around you revealed his true form. He wasn't wind. He wasn't imaginary. And he wasn't what you were envisioning.

Within that circle, you opened your eyes to pupils the color of blood, teeth sharp as knives, and a forked tongue slithering towards your mouth. You yelled and fell back, breaking the circle. He disappeared, but you could still hear him breathing. You heard his feet crunching on the gravel between you, but there were no footprints nor even a misplaced pebble.

You were frozen in confusion until his claws grabbed your arms. They dug into your skin as he tried to pull you up. You wrenched your arms free and kicked blindly into the air. One foot landed on solid muscle, protected by scales. It hurt. He hissed, "Why play hard to get now? Your womb is mine!”

You ran, and he chased you with a laugh that would echo in your nightmares. You found refuge at another campsite. You could hear him on the edges of the clearing, but he wouldn't come near you if others were around. They drove you to a hospital. The cuts on your arms were deeper than they looked. You slept in the waiting room afterwards. You waited for dawn.

He chased you in your dreams, but he always remained just out of reach. Stalking you, he waited and hissed about the contract you made. You begged him to leave you alone, but he always repeated the same phrase, “You belong to me.”

When you woke, you were exhausted, but you couldn’t hear him. You spent the day thinking you were crazy. You could hear things that didn’t exist - or, at least, you couldn’t see them. It felt like two world were sharing the same space but most of the time, neither could interact with the other.

You spent the day in the library. At dusk, you found a 24 hour diner and researched on the internet: hearing voices, invisibility, scaly creatures, moonlight incantations... You slept during the day, and he chased you. You spent your evenings in public places. You told your job you were sick. You bought headphones to deafen the voices. You joined internet chat rooms and threads.

You started seeing things from lack of any real sleep. You took bad advice, and came to the city.

You thought you were safe...

And now you’re listening to the Good Samaritan from down the hall getting closer. "I heard you yell. Where are you?"

You can't move or speak. You've become invisible like the monster behind you. His scales are slick with your sweat and the blood of your struggles. His hard member slithers between your legs, and parts the lips of your entrance.

“Finally,” he sighs in delight. The world deafens as he thrust himself inside you. You cry muffled tears as the monster’s controlled thrusts carve his cock within your walls without making a sound.

“Is anyone there?” Yes! I’m here! 

He can’t hear your silent cries within your mind as a monster thrusts himself within you again and again.

You hear the rescuer leave. His door shuts down the hall along with your hope. And then the monster pulls you to the ground with a fierce thrust. Your knees and elbows burn under the carpet as he mounts you. You bite at his hand again. This time, he releases your mouth and grips your waist with both hands. He presses your face into the carpet floor. You want to yell, but his thrusts leave you breathless as he slams himself painfully into your cervix again and again. Each time he pushes deeper and demands more room inside you.

You tear at the rug and try to pull yourself away. He thrusts harder in response. It's overwhelming. All you can focus on is his massive presence inside you and his swollen base that is stretching your entrance a little wider with each thrust. It’s threatening to tear you in two as he continues to try and fit every inch of himself inside you.

He starts to chant in another language, harsh and punctuated by each new thrust. The symbol he carved into your back burns. And then suddenly his hand is below you, rubbing your clit.

You try to wiggle yourself free of his insistent fingers, but he's pinned you well. His cock holds you in place, and you gasp as he finds the right rhythm. He circles you, more sensitive with every stroke. You gasp in both shock in pleasure as your hips involuntarily jerk against him. The bulbous knot at the base of his cock pushes itself further inside your walls, becoming slick from his ministrations.

"That’s right, give yourself to me," he demands, as you fight the familiar tightness in your stomach of an orgasm coiling for release.

"No," you gasp out. In order to stop the pleasure, you focus on the pain of your knees and elbows rubbed raw by the carpet beneath you. He thrusts in response and seals the rest of his knot inside your already stretched entrance. You lurch and then moan in shock as his size puts pressure on the most sensitive spot inside you while his fingers circle your clit masterfully.

"Let yourself go. You want this,” he directs and then resumes his otherworldly chant.

You don't know what to do. Bruised, bloodied, and beaten inside, the release being offered by his hand seems a small but welcome respite. You try to resist. But the words he’s chanting someone hover in the air and blanket you. The symbol in your back burns, but now all you can think about is his cock throbbing inside you. Your pleasure builds

Your legs begin to shake involuntarily.

"Cum, lover, open yourself to my seed."

You fight against it, but he knows your weaknesses, your rhythm. How? What has given him the insight?

You want to curse. You want to fight. But instead, you lose yourself to the pleasure consuming every nerve in your body.

"Yes!" He growls in release as you cum around him. It triggers his knot to burst warm seed inside your womb. He's rigid, gushing within you. With his knot so tight, his sperm are forced deeper within you. Filling your womb, he stands and pulls your hips up with him. He dangles you upside down from his waist. You push your hands against the carpet to keep from banging your head on the ground. "Cum again!"

He remains erect within you as he rubs your traitorous clit. Your arms get tired and give way as you obey. He catches you as he moans and bends his legs. Your orgasm triggers another release of sperm. This time you swear you feel every drop of him squeeze through his tip and enter through your battered cervix.

His cock still inside you, he carries you to the bed and lays you on your side. You wince in pain, but he doesn't address the many wounds inflicted on you. Instead, he curls himself around you and kisses your head. "You didn’t make this easy, but I’m sure I have succeeded in impregnating you."

"Why me?" You find your voice, but it is weak.

He kisses your back, sore and searing like a brand. "This is what you wished for.”

"I wished for love," you cry.

"And I came. Ready to accept your fertile womb, I vowed to care for you as we danced under the witness of the Moon. Your wish was granted and now consummated. You’re welcome.”

"I'll never keep it," you hiss back in defiance.

"Oh but you will, and every child after this, my love," he pulls himself out of you and picks you up. “And you’ll grow to love me. You have no choice.”

Your invisible captor leads you towards the balcony. "It's time to bring you home. Your nest awaits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this older piece.
> 
> Want more updates on what I’m working on? Check out Twitter @DarkCrysDemon or Tumblr at darkcrystaldemon.


End file.
